1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to video communication systems with special effects, and more particularly to the application of special effects in video processing and playback of video streams delivered via communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manually operated spotlights (“manual spotlighting”) are used widely in shooting movies, theaters, drama plays, ballet programs, or other live performance situations. Manual spotlighting requires a high degree of precision and timing by the operators applying the effects. Typically, many highly skilled operators work together to apply manual spotlighting for accuracy and maximum effect. Using a laser light pen, spotlight effect is also applied manually during presentations to focus the attention of participants.
The main limitations in these manual applications of spotlight effects are occasional errors of application in terms of precision as well as timing, operator fatigue, requirement of many skilled operators and incapacity to apply dimming or differential intensity effects within the spotlight region of interest.
During post processing of a previously captured video, effects such as spotlighting may be applied via computers using editing software designed for that purpose. This post processing is rather tedious, time consuming and requires a skilled operator. Only after completing the manual editing of the video to apply such special effects can the edited video be delivered for viewing.
Video programming on a television (TV) requires video equipment that broadcasts video streams or video content to users. Often, there is a lot of action captured in the video that is broadcast, and a user may have trouble following the actions. Sometimes, a user misses the main activity due to other video movements that might be distracting to a user.
For example, in a live sporting event broadcast, a number of players are shown interacting with a ball. Often, it is difficult to follow the movements of individual players or the ball. This problem is so significant that many television viewers that have personal video recorders record the game so that movements can be replayed, frozen or slowly played back. Unfortunately however, while the viewer is replaying or freezing movement, the sporting event continues and more current movements are missed.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional systems will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention described herein.